Automation control devices can often be connected via electronic communication networks that can coordinate such devices and deliver time-critical process commands. Due to technological advances in such networks and in computing technology in general, automated and semi-automated processes are able to run more efficiently than similar entities in the recent past. For example, office networks comprising human-machine interfaces (HMIs), such as computers and other programmable electronic controllers, can be largely separate from automation devices, being connected by only a single communication channel. Consequently, typical office network communication, e-mail, transfer of data files, manipulation of data files and/or sharing of data files for instance, can be isolated from a control network, such as a plant floor, manufacturing assembly line, or the like. Such isolation can further improve the communication capacity of intra-office and intra-control communication.
Imperfections associated with human action can be minimized through employment of precise machines as well. Many factories utilizing such devices supply data related to manufacturing to databases or web services referencing databases that are accessible by system/process/project managers. Such databases can be stored within or remote from the automation and control devices that typically generate such data, or a combination of both. For example, components of an automation control network can determine a frequency of performance, average power consumption, typical error information and rate, etc., associated with devices of the control network. In addition, the data provided by such components can be delivered to components of an alarm system, intended to notify system/process/project managers of issues that need to be addressed. Utilizing alarm systems, for instance, can further aid in fully automating and/or isolating automation control devices from officer HMI devices.
While various advancements have been made with respect to automating an industrial process, utilization and design of controllers has been largely unchanged. In more detail, industrial controllers have been designed to efficiently undertake real-time control. For instance, conventional industrial controllers receive data from sensors and, based upon the received data, control an actuator, drive, or the like. These controllers recognize a source and/or destination of the data by way of a symbol and/or address associated with source and/or destination. More particularly, industrial controllers include communications ports and/or adaptors, and sensors, actuators, drives, and the like are communicatively coupled to such ports/adaptors. Thus, a controller can recognize an identity of a device when data is received and further deliver control data to an appropriate device.
As separation and human-initiated supervision of automation networks and devices increases, such networks and devices can increase process throughput while decreasing business overhead. More specifically, fewer employees must be maintained to supervise the actions of network devices. In addition, such devices and processes can be run with less downtime, effectively operating around the clock. As automation control networks have become more independent, additional research has been initiated to consolidate the interactions between HMI devices and automation devices and to help provide security for such interactions. Manufacturing and process entities that invest in automation networks and related equipment have a clear incentive to secure and advance the product of their investments.